We intend to develop a multidisciplinary and multiracial cadre of South African HIV/AIDS and TB researchers that will play a leadership role in research and training within South Africa as well as within the sub-Saharan African region. These experts will not only be the core of a comprehensive training program but also conduct high quality research aimed at developing novel, clinically appropriate and locally sustainable public health interventions to curb the HIV/TB epidemic. Aims include, in the process of developing a competitive phase II ICOHRTA application: Identifying TB/HIV/AIDS research priorities, performing a needs assessment, and then defining the type of training and research programs required to undertake clinical, operational and health services research in the framework of an ICOHRTA Program, making use of existing training and ongoing research programs; Ensuring a coordinated approach by solidifying the relationships and communication among the established University of Witwatersrand Research Units and by broadening the existing organizational network to relevant government and non-governmental organizations. To achieve the long-term purpose, a three phased approach is proposed, with phase 1 expanding the local University training and research expertise through training in the international institution, as well as developing an urban demonstration site. Phase 2 involves training of rural researchers at the urban site, while developing a rural training and research site. Phase 3 would expand the program beyond South Africa's borders, with training of Southern African researchers occurring at both urban and rural sites. A year-long planning process is described, with the establishment of a steering committee and specific working groups tasked with doing a situation analysis and needs assessment, as well as solidifying understandings between collaborators, in their focus areas. An audit of existing resources, current training programs and potential new collaborators will allow a clear recruitment plan of trainees upon approval of the comprehensive grant. Consensus generating workshops will be held with local and international partners to clarify organizational structures and responsibilities. A 10-year research and training plan for a Comprehensive ICOHRTA Program in Johannesburg, which will address the research needs and health priorities in Johannesburg, Gauteng and neighboring provinces, Malawi and other Sub Saharan African countries, will be submitted.